The Japanese Art of Kinbaku
by lpdrunknmunky
Summary: Requested on the dgmkinkmeme, an AU where Lavi gets the shock of his life when his boyfriend Kanda finds his kinky side.


Title: The Japanese Art of Kinbaku

Pairing: Kanda/Lavi

Warning: Contains highly explicit material (filthy smut), but no violence, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this story. Seriously.

Disclaimer: All characters are of legal age, D. Gray-Man and its characters are not mine, and I make no profit from this.

When Lavi's boyfriend had suggested they try something new, he had figured he meant going to new places, trying other restaurants, or hitting different clubs. That's why Lavi got a nice shock, seeing Kanda in a traditional Japanese kimono and holding a sizable length of black cord, when he came over to his apartment for their date.

Lavi stood staring, a chill racing up his spine when his lover's lips quirked into that sly smirk of his. He almost turned right around and walked out the door. The only thing that stopped him was the strange sense of anticipation he got every time he saw that smirk. Whenever Kanda got into this mood, Lavi would be sore for days, but very happily so.

Kanda sidled up to Lavi, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into his bedroom.

"Uh…Yuu? I know you said you wanted to try new things, but…"

"What? Are you scared?" Kanda snapped the cord and smirked even wider when Lavi jumped.

"N-naah. Just…not quite sure about this, is all."

"It's fine. Now strip."

Lavi took a deep breath before shrugging off his jacket, kicking off his shoes, and slipping out his belt. Kanda watched his hands with nothing short of predatory hunger. When Lavi pulled his shirt over his head, Kanda couldn't stand by anymore. Lavi gasped, having acquired a new Kanda accessory on his chest. Kanda's mouth sucked, nipped, and kissed its way from ear to nipples to navel before Lavi could even touch his pants. Kanda's deft fingers took care of them for him.

"Yuu," he breathed. "Wait. What're you gonna do with those?"

"You'll see," was the distracted answer. He pushed Lavi onto the bed, pulled his socks, pants, and boxers off, and commenced kissing the sense out of his college boyfriend. He did everything he knew to drive Lavi crazy: sucking his earlobe, biting his neck, and frenching him so long he became breathless. Lavi couldn't even remember why he had felt apprehensive until Kanda suddenly flipped him onto his stomach, pulled his arms together, and bound them with the cord.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Ssh. Just relax." Lavi quieted but couldn't quite relax. Ever since he met Kanda, he was always the type to try rash things and not even reconsider his actions later, so if Lavi was a little worried, it was justly so. Kanda wrapped the cord around Lavi's arms, all the way to his shoulders, then twice around his neck, just tight enough to alarm him. Lavi opened his mouth to ask Kanda to loosen it, but his breath was knocked out when he was flipped back over. Before he could find the words to say anything, Kanda had criss-crossed the cord around his torso and arms, looped it around his waist, and wrapped it around his legs, tying little knots everywhere as he went. Lavi felt like some kind of weird mummy, rendered completely immobile by the binds.

Kanda stood and gazed down at his handy work, lingering on Lavi's half-hard cock in particular.

"What the fuck, Yuu?" Kanda just smirked at him, and then disappeared into his closet for a moment. When he came back out, Lavi vehemently shook his head. "You've got to be kidding. I thought you didn't like that sort of thing!"

"I don't, when it's used on me." Kanda set his tools down and pushed and pulled Lavi into a kneel on the bed. "On you, however, I think it could be very fun."

"Was this your plan all along? Get me all tied up and molest me with weird objects? What kinda—" Lavi's objections were suddenly halted with the insertion of a rolled-up bandana into his mouth and tied behind his head. His muffled protests fell on deaf ears as Kanda gathered his equipment beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, Lavi, I want you all tied up. I want to make you scream, completely under my control. I want to do whatever I please with you tonight," Kanda growled into his ear. Lavi's cold skin shivered from the heat of Kanda's body pressing against his back.

His teeth sank into Lavi's neck and he reached around to stroke his cock to full life. The sound of his muffled groans made Kanda groan himself. Eager to get to the good part, he pulled away to retrieve the lube and vibrator he had hidden away in his closet, along with a couple of other handy things.

Lavi yelped from the cold of the lube on Kanda's finger, and then groaned with the initial burn of pleasure he always felt when Kanda stretched him. Kanda's experienced fingers worked their magic in no time, finding Lavi's hot spot with ease. His fingertips massaged the spot while he pumped them in and out, making enough room for what came next.

Kanda pushed Lavi forward and slowly pressed the tip of the vibrator into him. Lavi turned his head sideways on the bed so he could partly see Kanda behind him. The look on his face, all dark desire and wild lust, made him even harder. When Kanda found Lavi's prostate with the toy, he switched it on and quickly reached for his next device. Lavi suddenly started moaning and squirming around, hips instinctively rocking back and forth, fucking the air.

Knowing he wouldn't last long with this kind of torment, Kanda quickly reached around and strapped the cock ring onto Lavi's throbbing erection. Lavi cried out in dismay, trying to sit up, free himself, and figure out a way to be able to come all at once. Kanda's eyes smoldered at the display.

With a quick yank, Kanda pulled Lavi up and back down to the bed by the cord circling his neck. Lavi's shocked-but-horny expression goaded Kanda into moving the bandana and kissing him again. His tongue dueled and dominated Lavi's until he was satisfied, replacing the gag before moving on. He bit his bottom lip before pulling away to repeat his earlier attacks to Lavi's chest and stomach. Sucking and laving one nipple, Kanda massaged his thumb around the other, coming tantalizingly close to actually touching it, but not close enough to satisfy.

Lavi's whimpers were music to Kanda's ears. With every choked groan and deep moan, Kanda moved on to a different spot to play with. By the time he got to Lavi's cock, the poor redhead was trembling and panting into his gag, eyes closed tight and head tossing around haphazardly on the pillow. Kanda mercilessly exploited Lavi's helplessness and thoroughly enjoyed doing so. His lips tickled along the shaft, a hint of tongue here and there. He delicately grazed his teeth in unexpected places, applied forceful suction at random, swallowing the whole thing and then doing it all over again.

He heard the distinct shift in Lavi's tone from mostly horny to solely pleading and it made his cock jump almost painfully. A few more minutes of this torture and Kanda couldn't wait any longer. He straddled 

Lavi's chest, pulling away the gag and offering his cock to Lavi's willing mouth. He used the headboard for balance as he slipped his own lubed fingers inside himself.

Lavi sucked Kanda fervently, as well as he could with the cord tightening around his neck every time he moved his head forward, and looked up to meet his eyes. The gaze they shared was powerful enough to send shivers straight down Kanda's spine to his cock and make Lavi's balls ache with the need to release.

Kanda moaned and threw his head back, long blue hair sliding down his back and tickling Lavi's belly. Lavi's moans vibrated along Kanda's length and his fingers found his own prostate, pushing him closer to the edge so much faster than he wanted to go. He pulled away from Lavi and replaced the gag before he could get a word out, if he had even wanted to. Kanda stroked Lavi with a palm full of lube, getting him nice and wet, and lined himself up with Lavi's cock, resting almost against his bellybutton.

Lavi bit the bandana when he felt that tight heat ghost over the head, eyes rolling backwards and back arching as Kanda actually slid himself down. The vibrator had been going all along, keeping Lavi right on the brink, and then his cock was engulfed in silky, clenching heat. Lavi felt ready to burst, graced with the vision of Kanda flushed and inches away from sexual oblivion. It surprised him to realize that he was even getting off on his lack of control and the cords threatening his airway. Kanda slammed himself down and back over and over, using the headboard for leverage. Lavi was half out of his mind, balls tightening painfully, cock pounding and oversensitive, and skin feeling like the flames of Hell itself raged within him.

His arms were starting to go numb, he dully noticed through the barrage of sensations bombarding his brain. He focused on Kanda to try and diminish the sensory overload. His lover's eyes were shut tight, brow scrunched in concentration, mouth open to gasp and moan freely. Lavi whimpered as the throbbing immediately increased to nearly unbearable, realizing his mistake all too late.

"Uu, ah gah" Kanda looked down at Lavi and frowned.

"What?" He removed the bandana one last time.

"Please, Yuu," Lavi shamelessly begged, too far gone to even care. "Please, let me come. Ah, ah…please, ah, it's too much…"

The misty grey in Kanda's eyes hardened to steel and he hissed, picking up the pace for a moment. Finally, he relented, reaching between them and snapping the cock ring off. Lavi screamed. Kanda clenched hard and fucked Lavi as he came and came. Lavi's abused cock stayed hard even after his 

orgasm. Kanda continued to fuck himself on Lavi until he couldn't hold back anymore. He fisted his cock until he came all over Lavi's stomach with a deep groan. Kanda tightened to the point that Lavi came again, this time with a pitiful, keening sound that ended in a sob. He groaned, his hips continuing to jerk from the vibrator, even after Kanda pulled off of him.

Kanda collapsed beside Lavi, utterly spent and riding an endorphin-induced high. Lavi nearly blacked out after his second orgasm, but the pins and needles in his limbs kept him conscious. After a moment, Kanda sat up, took the vibrator out, and commenced untying his lover. He rubbed where the red marks looked painful and kissed his neck where the cords left a bruise. When Lavi was free, he just lay there, too boneless and sated to move.

After a few minutes of recuperation, Kanda met Lavi's eye, a questioning look.

_Do you hate me?_

Lavi blinked, stared, and blinked again.

_Maybe._

Kanda leaned in for a slow, tender kiss that Lavi returned.

_You know I love you._

_Yeah, I love you too._

Kanda pulled away and gave Lavi his version of a smile: a hint of the corners of his lips quirking up.

"What the hell was that, anyway?" Lavi had to know.

"Kinbaku. The Japanese art of bondage."

"Huh. You seem to be pretty good at it."

"I practiced."

"So you could do it right the first time?" Kanda nods. Lavi grins, "You are such a deviant. But I hope you don't think we're not trying it on you."

Lavi cackles as Kanda's shocked face shows actual fear.


End file.
